


Co když ještě není pozdě?

by Merid24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Near Death Experiences, Rok s Johnlockem - březen, The Final Problem, johnlock challenge, poem
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Další Johnlock báseň. Tentokrát na téma "Tváří v tvář smrti" a do Johnlock výzvy, měsíce března.





	Co když ještě není pozdě?

**Author's Note:**

> Další Johnlock báseň. Tentokrát na téma "Tváří v tvář smrti" a do Johnlock výzvy, měsíce března.

Tmavá orosená stěna,  
bolest, samota a pach smrti,  
temná vzpomínka: šílená žena,  
co skrývá svoje oběti. 

Slyší šum a cítí chlad,  
Sherlock zachrání ho snad,  
či jeho život skončí hladce,  
jako život toho nevinného chlapce? 

V rukách útržky ztraceného dětství,  
slyší ten hlas, který zaslouží si štěstí,  
a jeho slova zraňují toho,  
který už ztratil příliš mnoho. 

„Zachráním tě, neměj strach,“  
zní mu v hlavě, když ho voda polyká,  
snad jeho kosti obrátí se v prach,  
přemýšlí nad tím a pomalu zaniká. 

V hlavě píše si svůj epitaf:  
„Ten, co odešel a s sebou pravdu vzal,  
vdovec, doktor, voják, otec,  
co detektiva miloval.“ 

Někdo balí tělo jeho,  
snad do rubáše pohřebního,  
co bude s Rosie, se Sherlockem?  
přijala by ho jako otce svého?

Drsná látka, hladká kůže,  
hluboký hlas, krásná slova,  
copak to pravda být může?  
má snad šanci začít znova? 

Dýchá, žije a může přiznat konečně,  
že zbytek života už stráví společně,  
a že nechce víc, než co už měl,  
jen to dlouhou dobu neviděl.


End file.
